The Pursuit of Freedom
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges This Skill Challenge represents the heroes' attempt to outrun Imperial forces and local Corellian security as they extract Agent Tehlan Aleece. The challenge begins when they leave the dinner party. Even if they reach the spaceport and board Moff Krax's [[Modified Lambda-Class Shuttle|Modified Lambda-Class Shuttle]], Imperial TIE Fighters pursue them, turning the foot chase into a space chase. The Pursuit of Freedom Statistics (CL 12) Complexity: 3 (11 Successes before there are no Skill DCs below DC 40) Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Skill Challenge: * Knowledge (Galactic Lore) (DC 35 or DC 30): The heroes can try to remember what they know about Corellia and this city to find shortcuts and secret routes. This DC is reduced to 30 for heroes who are familiar with the city. * Perception (DC 26): The heroes can try to find the best path to stay ahead of the forces on their tail. * Stealth (Opposed DC): The heroes can try to sneak off, hiding from their pursuers as long as they remain unnoticed. This check is opposed by the pursuers' Perception check (+6). * Treat Injury (DC 15 or DC 25): Since keeping Tehlan Aleece alive is part of the challenge, the heroes might need to treat her injuries if she is shot by their pursuers. To attempt to heal her, a hero must have a Medpac; having a Medical Kit grants a +2 Equipment bonus to the check. Making a DC 15 check allows a hero to administer First Aid. Making a DC 25 check allows a hero to Revivify Aleece if she has died within 1 round. * Pilot (DC 26 or Opposed DC): Once the heroes commandeer a ship, they can pilot it along the fastest routes, avoiding obstacles and other ships flying around the spaceport. If the heroes are engaged by Imperial TIE Fighters, the pursuers become able to make Pilot checks (+8) for dogfight maneuvers, which set the DC for this Skill. * Use Computer (DC 31): Once the heroes commandeer a ship, they can use its computers to try to find the best flight path to avoid their pursuers. In addition, they can use this Skill for Astrogation (Requires 1 minute of computer use before making the check). Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Skill Challenge: * [[Degenerating|'Degenerating']]:' This Skill Challenge does not end when the heroes accrue three Failures. Instead, the general difficulty category for Skill Checks increases by one step for each Failure accrued. * Each Failure increases the difficulty of all Skill uses by one step (From DC 26 to DC 31, from DC 31 to DC 35, and from DC 35 to DC 40). Each Success reduces the difficulty of all Skill uses by one step, but no further than the original DC of each Skill. Treat Injury is not affected by this Challenge Effect. * [[Initiative (Challenge Effect)|'Initiative]]:' Since the heroes are engaged in combat, they must act in Initiative Order during the Skill Challenge. * 'Opposed DC: Certain Skills in this challenge can be opposed by Imperial pursuers. * Restricted Skills: The following Skills cannot be used in this challenge: Gather Information, Survival, and Swim. Pilot and Use Computer can be used only after the heroes commandeer a ship. Success and Failure Success: The heroes escape from Corellia with Tehlan Aleece. Failure: The heroes are killed or captured, or Tehlan Aleece is killed.